The Party Singer
by FF Queen
Summary: What happens when Draco gets invited to Harry's party?


The Party Singer  
  
**************************  
  
Dis: Okay, as you all know I do not own HP, even though I wish I owned Draco (which I still don't), the living legend JK Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Okay, be prepared for er- insanity, weirdness, character bashing and well.....Loads of other stuff I couldn't be bothered listing.  
  
P.S: KIRBYS WILL ONE DAY RULE THE WORLD!!! (^.^)  
  
P.P.S: SO WILL THE EVIL DOG NEXT DOOR! O.o  
  
**************************  
  
"What?!" Another annoyed roar filled the Malfoys' mansion.  
  
"What is it Draco-diddums?"  
  
"For God's sake Mother, stop calling me that!!" Draco Malfoy, the son of Nacrissa and Lucius Malfoy, snapped, screwing up a peice of parchment. "I got another invite to that stupid party Potter's holding. Sheesh. One can't go mixing with the wrong type." Draco exclaimed, slapping his chest gently with his fist as he stuck his nose in the air. Nacrissa just sat there, looking ahead blankly, with a big stupid grin on her face. "I think you should go dear." Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"And mix with with.....ARGHHH!! You didn't hear a thing I said, did you woman?"  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I thought so. Now I know the only reason why Father married you....Your Barbie collection." Draco sighed, standing up and walking away.  
  
Draco sighed boredly as he stared at his wall clock. It was just ticking towards 'late'. He sighed and stared blankly at his screwed up invite. "Ah, I'm bored, I might as well go to Potter's idiotic party." He muttered, walking over to his closet and having a look. "Dress robes...Too dressy. A Wonder Woman coustume....HEY!! WHAT THE!!" Draco stood there in shock as he pulled a Wonder Woman outfit from his closet. "Dammit Goyle!!" Suddenly his eyes fell upon a leather jacket, complete with serpent belt and skin tight leather pants. Sliding his jeans off, he reached for the pants and tried them on. "It's been a few years since I've worn these, but they make my ass look good just the same!" He exclaimed, admiring his steel buns in a mirror. Suddenly his mirror started wolfwhistling at him. "God, I must look hot!" So he quickly pulled his robes and shirt off and pulled the jacket on over the top of his Quidditch hardened torso. And at last, but not least, he threaded the belt through the loops in the pants. Draco couldn't help but marvel at his reflection. "This will definitely get me Gran- er- I mean Mudblood now!" Running from his room and past his still staring mother, Draco made a getaway via his car that his father had brought him for his 16th birthday present.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Ron asked as a large black car with the Slytherin serpent on the sides pulled up outside. Fred and George looked up from spiking the drinks, Hermione and Wood looked up from their hidden snogging spot in the corner and Harry looked up from the karaoke machine. (Everyone else was there, I just can't be bothered typing everyone!) And to their amazement, much to everyone else's, Draco Malfoy busted through the door, all dress in black leather. All the girls squealed with excitement, even Hermione, as they ran over to him, kissing him like he was a god or something. "Geroff!" Draco managed to choke as Pansy finished kissing him full on. All the girls looked shocked and went back to their partners quietly. "Hey Draco. Nice entrance." Fred laughed handing him a spiked drink. Draco took one sip and spat it out all over the floor. "Jesus Christ! What'd you put in it?!" Fred grinned innocently. "Flobberworm mucus." And with that everyone spat their drinks out. "Just kidding, we spiked with scotch!"  
  
After the drink accident, they decided to have a karaoke contest. "Okay Harry, you can be first!" George called from over the crowd as Harry made his way to the microphone. Suddenly music to 'Strawberry Kisses' comes on. Harry's face went pale as he started to sing. (Offkey mind you...) "I've been missin' your strawberry kisses. There's nothing as sweet, the taste that drives me crazy..." Everyone was now rolling on the floor laughing their asses off, drink now pouring out of their noses. After Harry's song it was Oliver's. "And welcome tonight's guest ex-Quidditch captain.....OLIVER WOOD!! Give him a round of applause ladies and gentleman!" George called, a cheeky grin playing across his face. Oliver blinked as he took the microphone from George. He was dressed in a light blue vest with a white shirt, white pants and white sneakers. Hermione started cheering like mad. "HEY SEX-AY!!" Oliver's face turned a bright red as he started singing 'Blue Moon'. Everyone fell silent, they never knew Wood was such a great singer. "I dedicated that song to my one and only love, Hermione!" He called before jumping off the stage. "Now, give a warm welcome for that Slytherin git we have to put up with.....Draco Malfoy!" Draco didn't seem none too pleased about his welcome statement. George waved his wand as the music started.  
  
"NO!! I'M NOT SINGING THAT!!" Draco roared as the Barbie Girl theme started.  
  
"Too bad blondie, you're singing it or we'll brush your hair the wrong way!" Fred scowled playfully. Draco muttered something as he began to sing. "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere. Your imagination, that is your creation!" Pansy fainted with shock as the song came to an end. "I never knew he had it in 'im." Ron hicced, downing another Cruiser. Most of them were so drunk that even Neville decided to play Spin-the-Bottle. They didn't care who won the contest by now. "Okay!" Harry called, his face red from too much scotch. "Spin-the-Bo'le!" Everyone gathered around excitedly as if it was as exciting as a baby dragon hatching. Pansy was almost sitting on Draco's knee, but Draco didn't care. As long as he didn't have to kiss her. "'Kay, your *hic* spin 'Arry." Ron laughed, clambering up from the floor. Maybe most of them weren't drunk, but Neville, Harry and Ron were. Harry gave the bottle a fast spin as the end landed on Oliver. Harry giggled like a small child and planted a wet one smack bang on Oliver's lips, sending him flying backwards. Hermione mustered all the strength she had and slapped Harry hard across his cheek. Being a very drunk Harry, he broke into girlish tears as they continued to play. And to Lavender's shock, the bottle landed on....(jeprody music in background)........Snape!! But Lavender didn't mind at all, she had a secret crush on Snape since 1st year. Leaning forward, she gave Snape the longest kiss (tongue and all! eek!!) she had in her. This left Snape and everyone else very, very, very, very, very, very, very shocked. Lavender finally over came her giggling. "I love you Snape you animal! *hic* You're so *hic* hot! Grrrr!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
FF Queen: Please push that big button down there. It's such a nice colour, I'd hate to see it just sit there and do nothing.  
  
Draco: DO NOT BOW TO THAT WOMAN'S WISHES!!!!  
  
Harry: *is still crying like a girl* HER*hic*MIONE!!!  
  
Lavender: Oh, please would you press the button? I want some action with Snape here!  
  
Hermione: I agree with Brown-Eye (death glare from Lavender). But I want some action with Wood! *giggles*  
  
Russel Crowe: What in the hell is this crap anyway?? *blinks*  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* 


End file.
